RON'S SECRET
by Kibbles69
Summary: Love can never be kept a secret, as Harry soon finds out.


WARNING: THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS **HOMOSEXUAL CONTENT**. IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH READ SUCH STORIES, THEN I ADVISE YOU TO LEAVE NOW. THANK YOU.

**RON'S SECRET**

**Robert W. Kimbel**

"I hope that Hermione get better soon, it'll get kind of boring without her constant ramblings." Ron said, walking alongside Harry. Earlier that day, while in Herbology, Hermione become violently ill and passed out. Harry and Ron rushed her up to the infirmary where Madame P. told them that Hermione had a case of Ravenook Fever. The good news was that Hermione would recover in a few days time without any side effects.

"Yeah, I know mate. Who's going to keep us up on our homework now? I'll be damned if Seamus or one of the other guys will help us." Harry snorted, doing an impression of Seamus sticking up his nose towards them.

"I agree with you there Harry, we'll just have to fend for ourselves." said Ron, feigning a look of sheer terror. Both of them laughed at this, and soon their troubles left their minds.

"Hey mate I've got to go take a piss. Go on without me and I'll meet up with you in the Common Room." Harry said as they passed the bathroom.

"Yeah okay, just remember that more than two shakes and then you're playing with yourself." Ron snickered, hurrying up the Grand Staircase before Harry could take a swing at him.

Harry found that the bathroom was empty and quickly chose a stall and went in. Unzipping his fly, he pulled out his dick and let loose a yellow stream of piss. Harry moaned as he relieved himself, turning his eyes up to the ceiling in harmony. He then rezipped his pants and turned to go and wash his hands. As he stepped up to the sink he felt his foot hit something. Looking down he saw what appeared to be a leather-bound book. Bending down, he scooped it up only to realize that it wasn't a book, but a diary. Harry knew that it was impolite to go snooping around in a person's diary, but the curiosity got the better of him.

Opening the diary to the first page, Harry saw the name "RONALD WEASLY" printed in top hand corner. He wondered how in the world Ron's diary could have gotten left in the bathroom, but decided that it didn't really matter. Still curious he flipped to the last entry, the page of which was folded over.

This entry read:

January 5,

I am so confused right now, and I don't know what I should do. I'm beginning to feel...strange. I'm having these really weird dreams...and all of them are about Harry. I can't describe it. It's like every time he is near me I get all happy and joyful, my heart won't stop pounding against my chest. I know it's really sounds fucked up, but when ever I go to jerk off, Harry's face keeps appearing in my mind. After the day has ended and we go to shower, my dick gets so hard at the sight of Harry naked. I don't know if I can be around him any more without doing something really fucked up. How do I talk to him...

The entry ended here, but Harry reread it several times to make sure he understood completely about what Ron was saying. Harry had noticed that over the last few days Ron had been acting strange, and in some cases even trying to avoid Harry all together. He had noticed it mostly while they were showering. Ron would shower at the far end of the room, when usually he and Ron would talk. Finally it all became clear, so clear in fact Harry didn't understand why he hadn't realized it before.

His best friend was gay.

Harry quickly washed his hand and hurried up the stairs as fast as he could, taking three steps at a time. He knew what he had (and wanted) to do, and he had to do it before it was too late. With his breaths coming out in gasps, Harry finally reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" she asked him, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Rabble Roswers" Harry panted out, hopping through the opening as soon as the portrait swung open. Surprisingly the Gryffindor Common Room was empty, except for one person. Ron. He was sitting in the armchair right next to the fireplace, and on his face was that same look of confusion he described within his diary. Harry quickly composed himself and went over and put a hand on Ron's shoulder. Ron jumped at Harry's touch, he himself almost falling out of the chair.

"Oh, Harry you startled me mate. What the hell took you so long? I've been sitting here for about twenty minutes now." Ron inquired, blushing deeply from how he had reacted.

"Oh, ummmm. Yeah, the damn stall door locked its self on me, but after a while I finally got the damn thing open." Harry lied, although trying his hardest to make it sound real. Ron rolled his eyes at Harry, obviously thinking he was a dumb ass. Harry nicked him playfully on the arm and took a seat next to him.

"So, Ron me mate, how's it going? I've noticed you seemed...odd, lately. Do you want to talk about something?" Harry asked, noticing how Ron's composure stiffened, and how he was blushing even deeper than before.

"Me, you say? Acting odd? I don't know what you mean mate." Ron babbled out, his voice a pitch higher.

"Oh, I don't know Ron. It just seems like you don't act the same when I come around you. You keep avoiding me while we shower, when usually we talk to each other the entire time. I need to know if something, or someone, is upsetting you. Please Ron, I'm your best friend, you can talk to me about anything." Harry said soothingly, patting Ron's hand, which was clutching the arm of his chair a little too tightly. Ron was biting his lower lip, and his eyes were shifting from side to side.

"I-I have to go. I need to shower." Ron stammered, jumping up from his chair and rushing out of the room.

"Ron, WAIT!" Harry shouted, jumping up after him. As he was just about to run out of the portrait hole, Seamus, some how, ran right into him. Both of them fell to the ground, moaning in pain while clutching their pounding heads.

"Watch where the fuck you're going Potter!" Seamus screamed, picking himself up off the ground. Harry had no time for pointless insults, so instead he rushed by Seamus, knocking him over on purpose this time. Harry couldn't help but smile when he heard Seamus screaming curses at him.

Harry hurried down the Grand Staircase, heading for the unused Prefects bathroom. When he finally came to the door, he stood there catching his breath and then composed himself. He opened the door and went inside. He found Ron sitting on the floor under the spray of the shower, his arms wrapped around his knees, sobbing. Harry stripped himself of his clothes, and hurried over to where Ron was.

Crouching down in front of Ron, he said gently, "I'm here for you mate, it's going to be okay."

Ron looked up with his tears mixing with the water, and his sobs mixing with the sounds of the water splashing off of his skin. With a loud sob, Ron flung his arms around Harry continued sobbing into his shoulder. Harry stood up, bringing Ron up with him, arms holding Ron close to him as he cried. Harry gently rocked Ron back and forth, shushing him and telling him it's going to be all right.

Ron gained control of himself enough to gasp out, "Harry, *sob* I'm so c-confused *sob, sob*. Every time I'm *sob* around you I f-feel all w-weird. I don't know why, but--but..."

"But what, mate?" Harry asked, but inside he all ready knew that answer before Ron even said it.

"Harry...I love you."

With that, Harry grabbed Ron's head, looked deep into his eyes, and pressed his lips to Ron's, kissing him passionately. Ron wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and fell deeper into their kiss. Tears of joy fell from both of their eyes, adding to the new feeling of love that they shared. Harry pushed Ron up against the wall, kissing him more passionately than before. Parting Ron's lips with his tongue, Harry French kissed his new lover, Ron doing the same.

"And I love you, mate." Harry managed to say as he gasped for breath, and Ron continued kissing Harry anywhere he could find flesh. Harry lifted Ron's head and saw the lust that was burning within Ron's emerald eyes. And he knew, just from that look, what Ron wanted...sex. Before Harry could even ask Ron if that's what he really wanted, Ron sank he his knees in front of Harry's dick, and looked up at him with questioning eyes. Harry nodded, and Ron swallowed Harry's dick faster than a lightening flash.

Harry had never felt this kind of pleasure in any of his sixteen years. Ron's mouth felt so warm, and the way he flicked his tongue over the head of Harry's dick, was beyond words. Ron took Harry's entire dick in his mouth, his nose buried within Harry's dark pubic hair. Up and down, up and down, Ron went, never slowing his pace, not even to breath.

"Ahhhh, oh shit Ron that *moan* feels so fucking *gasp* good!!! Fuck YEAH! Hmmmmmm, ahh, use that tongue of yours!" Harry gasped, moaning loudly as Ron continued to blow him. He soon began to feel that familiar feeling deep down within his balls -- that warm, tingling feeling. He knew that if Ron kept this up, he was going to cum soon, but he no fucking intention of stopping him.

"R-Ron, *AHHH* get ready *MOAN* because I'm gonna, *ahhhhhh!* I'm GONNA CUMMMMMMMMM!!!!" Harry shouted, pushing Ron's head as deep as it would go onto his dick, while howling like an animal. Hot, white, ropes of salty cum shot deep into the back of Ron's throat, almost making him gag. Ron swallowed as much as he could, but there was too much cum. Before he could stop it, some cum dribbled out of the corner of his mouth and down his chin.

After Ron had milked the last drop of cum from Harry's dick, he stood up and gave Harry a cum-filled kiss. The two boys shared Harry's cum while they kissed, enjoying the sweet, salty taste.

"That was fucking marvelous." Was all Harry could say. Ron looked at him with a bright smile, blushing deeply.

"Hey mate, were not done yet. I need to get my rocks off too you know." Ron said, grinning wickedly at Harry. Harry put on a puzzled expression, not understanding why Ron was looking at him like that. Ron gave him no verbal explanation, but reached behind Harry and grabbed his ass. Harry now understood. With a smirk on his face, Harry turned around and pressed his hands up against the wall.

All of a sudden he felt his ass cheeks being pulled apart, and Ron's warm tongue eating at his hole. The feeling was sensational! With a loud grunt, Harry pushed his ass harder into Ron's face, then heard Ron chuckle deeply. Harry withered under Ron's tongue, his hands balled into tight fists. Ron continued eating Harry, now beginning to tongue the inside of his hole.

Ron then stood up and whispered into Harry's ear, "I'll go slow, mate. If I begin to hurt you, tell me and I'll stop." Then he added, "Know now that if we go through with this, our hearts will be bonded together for all time. I want you know that...and also that life would be hell without you by my side. I love you, mate. Now and forever, till the sands of time expire."

Tears of pure joy streamed from Harry's eyes as he turned to look into the eyes of his lover. With a sob, he flung his arms around Ron's neck and gave him the bonding kiss.

"And I love you Ron, more than you'll ever know. No one or nothing will ever be able to break us apart. You are my heart and soul Ron Weasley." With that, they kissed one more time, then Harry turned back around and leaned onto the wall. Ron came up behind him and began rubbing his dick up and down Harry's ass. Harry growled at him, indicating that he wanted him to go on. Ron placed his hands on Harry's waist and softly pressed his dick up against Harry's quivering hole.

"Do it Ron, I need it...I need you, my love." Harry whimpered, showing how in control Ron was over him. Ron chuckled and slowly began to enter Harry. At first, the only thing Harry could feel was the excruciating pain of Ron's dick expanding his virgin ass hole. Every time Ron would slide an inch inside, he would wait until Harry got comfortable with it. After a few more thrusts, Ron had his entire 10'' dick buried into Harry's tight, warm ass.

"Are you okay Harry? Just remember to relax, mate." Ron said, slowly stroking Harry's dick, trying to get him relaxed. Ron could see from how Harry's hands were clenched that he indeed was in pain.

"I-I'm fine Ron. Just do it...please." Harry grunted, not willing to let some pain get in the way of him and his lover. Forcing himself to relax, Harry unclenched his hands and breathed in and out in slow deep breaths. As Ron began pulling out of his ass, Harry felt the pain grow, but then began to soften. Soon the pain began to fade, and a new, unbelievable sensation took its' place. With each thrust, the feeling kept growing and growing until it had Harry moaning in ecstasy.

"HOLY SHIT THAT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD!!! PLEASE RON, DON'T STOP!!!" Harry yelled out, beads of sweat forming on his brow. Ron quickened his pace, fucking Harry faster and faster, he himself moaning and grunting with pleasure. In the blink of an eye, Ron had Harry turned around, and his legs wrapped around his waist. Pressing Harry's back up against the wall for more support, Ron held him up by his ass as he continued to fuck him like a maniac. Both boys at this point were sweating profusely, the drops of sweat falling from their bodies like rain.

"AHHHH SHIT!!! Come on you fucking bastard, FUCK ME HARDER! You dumbass pussy, that all you got?!? NGH! *GRUNT, MOAN* Fuck me like a MAN! *GRUNT*" Screamed Harry, now totally unaware of everything except for Ron fucking him. Ron snarled at Harry and pounded his ass like a piston, now on the verge of cumming. Both of them were, their eyes ablaze with sexual build up.

It was Ron who came first. With a animal-like snarl, (one that would have scared a grown man shitless) Ron threw his head back and fired stream after stream of hot cum deep into Harry's quivering ass. Harry felt the wads of Ron's hot cum shoot up into his ass, and then immediately blew his own load. Thick ropes of hot cum came flying out of his dick, splattering in thick white globs all over the wall in front of him. Both boys continued to shoot their loads, howling and moaning in sexual release.

After their nuts had run dry, both Harry and Ron sank to the floor, gasping for breath. Harry looked down between his legs to see a pool of cum dripping out of his well-used ass.

Throwing his arm around Ron's neck, Harry said, "Wow! You've got quite a useful tool there, handing between your legs, mate. Shit, it felt like a fucking salami was pounding me!"

Ron laughed merrily at this and replied, "Forget my tool, mate. That piece of ass you've got feels like Heaven. The whole time I was pounding you, I was thinking, THANK YOU HARRY'S DAD FOR GIVING HARRY A WONDERFUL ASS! Shit, it felt so good!"

Both friends stood up, laughing merrily, and washed one another. The warm water cascading over their bodies relaxed them, causing their eyes to droop. Stepping out of the shower, they dried off, got dressed, and walked (to the amazement of those who saw them) hand in hand back to Gryffindor Common Room. Once they got there, they headed up to the boys dormitory.

"Ron, would you be so kind as to do the favors?" Harry asked, glancing over at the two separate beds that Harry and Ron slept in. Ron smiled, giggling at Harry's brilliant idea. Pulling out his wand, Ron spoke an incantation, and magically the two separate beds became one big bed. Ron got in on the left side, and Harry on the right. Ron snuggled up close behind Harry, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. Both of them sighed with happiness, thinking about the days "events."

"Goodnight Ron. I'll see you in the morning, my love." Harry whispered, giving Ron's hand a kiss.

"Sleep well Harry, my friend and lover. I'll be here when you awake." Ron whispered into Harry ear, kissing his soft throat.

And with that, the two young lovers fell into a deep sleep, their dreams only of the love that they have for one another. And so, on that fateful night, history retells the story of how Harry Potter and Ron Weasley fell in love, all of it starting...

…from a secret.

FIVE YEARS LATER - St. MYROS CHURCH

"Do you, Harry James Potter, take Ronald Bilius Weasley, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Father Beveruv asked.

"I do."

"And do you, Ronald Bilius Weasley, take Harry James Potter, to be you lawfully wedded husband?" Father Beveruv asked.

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband, and husband. You may kiss the groom." Father Beveruv said, smiling warmly at the two.

Harry turned to Ron, tears in eyes, and pressed his lips to his, kissing him passionately. Ron flung his arms around Harry, tears falling from his eyes.

And so it was then, at that very moment, that they sealed their love for each other, with a single "I do."...

…and a kiss.

THE END


End file.
